Playing the Player
by AvealPanthera
Summary: Natsu is a player and very disrespectful towards women. One day after breaking up with his girlfriend of two weeks he gets into a car accident and wakes up in another world. What happens when he falls for the all too provocative Lucy. Will he mislead her as well or will it this time be her who misleads him? Will he ever learn his lesson?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey guys this is my new story! Thanks for taking the time to come and read it, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Slap!_

All eyes were wide, with complete shocked expressions. Everyone started crowding around the circle. For those who saw were just in complete shock and then there were others who were just nosy and wanted to see where that slapping sound had come from.

_Did someone fight?_

Everyone thought the same exact thing but no. No one was fighting, its was just the sound of a boy slapping a girl. No biggy, right? Wrong.

"We're over... "

His voice rung through out the halls, like an echo. It also rung deeply into her head, over and over again. The brunette started to cry as she held her now swollen cheek. She had never experienced this before and she didn't want to. Nobody ever does.

The brunette ran away in fear and in shame. She ran, hearing the laughter of her classmates. She couldn't bare to look at his face again or even anyone's face right now. To heck with it, she couldn't even look at her own. She was embarrassed, ashamed, utterly humiliated.

She knew that after this all the respect her friends had, had for her was gone. And so was her respect for herself.

"Haha! That's what that tramp gets!"

"I know right, she so deserved it!"

Now all of the students were gossiping about her. And the sad part about it was that some of those gossiping students were the friends that she had trusted all her life and depended on. Did it bother him? Of course not.

Why should he care. No one ever did anything for him to care. No one deserves kindness because no one ever gave him any so why should he give them kindness in return? Or so he thought.

"Natsu, what did she do to you? I promise if I could be your girlfriend, I'd never do something like that!" An ash blonde haired girl said. "No Natsu-kun, pick me! I'll do anything for you." A dark brown haired girl said.

And the sad part about it was that those two girls were the friends, comrades and nakama of the girl he just slapped and humiliated in front of the whole school. They should be running after her and comforting her in the time of need but no. Everything revolved around Natsu.

Did it bother him? Of course not.

Natsu walked away from the girls that crowded a circle around him. He _did not _like girls at all. All they were good for was screwing around with. To him girls are just worthless. They constantly need someone to protect them.

They're dirty and would go as far as to strip down to their bare skin to have their 'way' with him. But he didn't care. He had fun playing around in bed with them. It was pleasure although some girls were just horrible at it and afterwards he'd feel as if he was violated.

Natsu walked out of the cafeteria and stopped to sit down on the staircase that led to the second floor. Everyone is in class right now or for his grade eating lunch but he was just sitting there on the staircase wondering why he was here in the school in the first place.

School was worthless, he didn't bother paying attention to anything that they were teaching although he knew most of the stuff by just guessing and I guess you can say he was 'lucky' that he got all A's and passed all tests and pop quizzes thrown at him even though he didn't bother studying or trying to learn the lessons that were taught.

Natsu held his hand out and watched as out of no where he created burning flames. In his hands led the key to ultimate destruction. He could burn down this magic school if he wanted to but...

He wasn't gonna. If he did what girls would there be to play with outside of the town, Magnolia.

Natsu instantly distinguished the fire as soon as he heard the principle on the intercom.

_"Natsu Dragneel please come to the principle's office asap. I repeat, Natsu Dragneel bring you butt to the principles office, NOW!"_

Natsu rubbed his temples as he heard the principle yell his name over the intercom. "Coming old man!" Natsu yelled, as if he could here him.

_"Do not use that tone of voice with me, you brat!"_ Whoops looks like he did.

Natsu looked across the hall to see some of his classmates laughing at him. He glared at them as he walked down the staircase and down the main hallway , but not before flipping them off one last time.

Natsu made it into the principle's room only to see, in his terms the 'stupid brunette.' Natsu scrunched his face in disgust. Did she go run off and tell on him like a cry baby. Wow, he really went wrong dating this little snitch.

"No, she did not tell on you, Natsu." Makarov said as if reading his every thought or just reading his scrunched up face of disgust directed at the broken brunette. "I am the one who insisted on making her tell me what had happened between you two so don't get mad at her, get mad at me." He confessed. Makarov turned his chair to face the two ex's disturbed looking faces.

"Take a seat. Natsu." Makarov said, quite slowly making the brunette feel a bit nervous. She didn't want Natsu to get in trouble. She tilted her head down, to ashamed to look at him.

If only she told the old man that she fell down the steps or accidentally got hit in the face with a basketball or something. Maybe she wouldn't be feeling this guilty as much, though she had no reason to feel that way.

"Natsu, mind telling me why her cheek is red and swollen?" Natsu shrugged. "I don't know." He lied. A tick mark appeared over the old man's head. He was getting irritated. "Natsu, it is not okay to hit a girl and it is definitely not okay to casually lie about it!" Makarov raised his voice.

Natsu just got more pissed. Pissed at the old man, they called their principle. Shouldn't he be retired by now? He was especially pissed at the girl. It was all her fault. Maybe is she stopped acting stupid and was always in his business that she wouldn't of been in the situation.

Screw that! Then _he_ would not have been in this situation.

"Natsu, this is going to get you suspended!" Makarov shouted. This brat of his was a hand full and he was tired of it. "Relax gramps, it'll all blow over in a week or so... " Natsu said as he slumped in the chair and put his hands behind his head as if he was getting comfortable.

"Natsu. I'm going to have to tell you to leave the school for a few days. If this behavior of yours doesn't change then... I'll have no choice but to expel you from the school and you'll have to attend another school outside of Magnolia."

Natsu's eyes shot wide open. "No, you cant do that. This is my home, I cant go live somewhere else, I grew up here." He said. The old man just sat back in his chair and face the other way.

"Get out, Natsu. In five days time you can return to the school."

"Bullshit!" The rosy haired man yelled and left out the door with the brunette following behind him. She was worried. She didn't want him to end up in this predicament. He led her to believe it was all her fault. She put his hand on his shoulder only to get it slapped away in an instant.

"Don't you dare touch me, you scum. You're filthy and you disgust me. Don't ever try to talk or look at me again." Natsu said and walked away leaving the brunette shaking in fear and shock, covering her mouth sobbing as silent tears strolled down her face.

Natsu couldn't go back to the school now. But did it bother him? Of course not. A day or two away from that place was what he needed all along. He didn't feel at home there or anywhere as a matter of fact.

He didn't have a place to truly call his 'home.'

He walked the streets of the town centre of Magnolia until he heard his cellphone ring. After a couple of seconds to look for it in his bag he pulled out only to see it was his mother calling... Well foster mom.

"Hey... " He said lazily.

_"Don't you hey me, young man! Whats up with you!?"_

"What?"

He could here her frustrated sounds over the phone. _"Slapping an innocent girl. Wasn't it that girl, Yuri that you were dating?"_ Natsu rolled his eyes. He didn't like her constant pestering about what goes on in _his_ love life.

"Yes, does it matter?"

_"Natsu, you really need to chill out with this rude behaviour crap! I'm tired of getting complaints about you every single hour and minute of the day, talking about Natsu did this and Natsu done that. Stop it!"_ The middle aged women shouted over the phone.

"Who asked you for your input? You're constant pestering annoys me deeply! Now, stop calling me, lady!" Natsu angrily yelled back.

_"Natsu don't you dare raise your voice at me! I am your mother!"_

"No the hell you are not! You never were my mother and you'll never be!" Hey yelled. All he heard next was a silence before she spoke up calmly this time.

_"I'll see you at home, don't be late for dinner."_ She said and hung up almost immediately. She was obviously hurt by these words, but did it bother him? Of course not.

Because everything revolves around Natsu and he didn't care about anyone but himself. Natsu walked to the lot behind the grocery store where he always parked his car. He always had to park it near the shopping centre because those stupid, teenage girls always waited at his car just to come and flirt with him. (Even though they're significantly older and are about to go to college but still come despite the fact that they don't even know him)

It was fun to _'take them all' _at once but sometimes it just got annoying and it aggravated him even more. Natsu hopped in his newly designed red corvette that he treasured oh so much.

Red was his favorite color and its nice to see his car in that nice, simple but hot shade of red. Like the fires of his magic. His dragon slayer magic.

Natsu pulled off in his corvette. He was headed home. He rode all through the shopping centre and up what seemed like dozens of hills and bumpy roads. He didn't live that far but it seed like it was taking forever to get there.

Natsu blinked a few time before seeing something red in the sky, flying all around. Quickly he mistook it for something or someone else.

"Igneel!"

Natsu yelled turning his attention off the road of the very steep and narrow hill he was on. Before Natsu could even notice that is was just a cloud a drunk driver hit him from behind and his _oh so new and beautiful corvette_ slid around hitting the left side of the rails on the side of the hill making the car flip over three times before falling of the side of the road and tumbling down the hill along side the drunk driver.

By this time people had gotten out of their cars to go help and call the police. All that was heard was an explosion before a loud crash indicating that cars had reached the sea with both of the drivers unconscious and still in the cars.

* * *

_"Witnesses report, here in Magnolia of Fiore that a red corvette and what seemed to be a drunk driver in a black bmw car had crashed into each other and fell of this narrow road leading to instant death. Police are trying to find the two victims somewhere in this endless sea. We pray on everything that they both survive and will hopefully be found."_

"Dang... " A girl with white hair said. "I would have never wanted be caught in something like that. That hill was like a cliff by the sea. Fall off at that height and it leads to instant death." She added.

"I know... I hope they're okay." Said a blonde haired girl. "Me too." Said another girl with dark white hair almost being gray or a type of mix with blue and gray.

"Well we cant sit her moping around. Evergreen said that we need to get back to head quarters, Angel." The blonde girl said. "Alright, alright. You can be so straight-forward sometimes, Lucy"

"Bye Mira!"

"Bye Mira-sand!"

The two girls waved good bye to the barmaid and left. They work as models for Vermillion Entertainment and they barely get to do anything outside of work, having to pose for Sorcerer Magazine every week.

Hopefully today will be different.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you love it? Did you hate it? GAHH! I hope it wasn't too sucky or anything. Promise I'll update soon. Sorry it was a short chapter but it was the epilogue so don't think all the chapter are gonna be like 2,000 words long. Aiming 3,000 - 4,000. Hey before you ex out, you might wanna review?


	2. Whisky

Chapter 2: Whisky

_Previously..._

_The two girls waved good bye to the barmaid and left. They work as models for Vermillion Entertainment and they barely get to do anything outside of work, having to pose for Sorcerer Magazine every week._

_Hopefully today will be different._

* * *

"Hey...wakey, wakey..." Said a small almost squeaky sounding voice. "Please wake up... My magic power is running out." The girl said as she sighed. She had been using all her energy to restore this man to full health.

"Just give up Wendy, its no use." Said a deeper and manlier voice. "Drop his pink ass back in the river where you got him from and we'll forget this whole dead body incident did not happen." The voice said again.

"No Gajeel!" The girl voice was back. "He's not dead. You can clearly sense his presence still here."

"But we don't even know this man."

"So, that doesn't mean we can't help him."

"Sometimes you can be such a pest."

The girl whimpered. "But its not like you're doing anything helpful, Gajeel-san..." After another five minutes of patiently waiting for the pink haired man to awaken from his sleep, Wendy was starting to give up. It had been an hour since she retrieved him.

Wendy sighed and pulled her hands back to stop her healing magic until finally the pinky had started to move. Wendy's round eyes widened even more. "Gajeel-san look! He's getting up, he's getting up!" Wendy cheered at her accomplishment. She was able to save him.

Gajeel smirked. "Well, well you did a fine job, squirt." Wendy blushed in embarrassment. _'Squirt? Where did that nick name come from?'_ Wendy thought. Natsu opened eyes only and blinked a few times before his vision came back to him.

The last thing he could remember was looking up at the sky from seeing a cloud he had mistook for his long lost father, Igneel and then after only five mere seconds of looking up intil realization

He looked up only to see two figures standing in front of him. One was tall and one was short. They both had grins on their faces though the big guy's grin was evil looking and the little girl's was more warm and kind.

Natsu squrmed around not knowing what to say. "How about a thank you?" Gajeel said. "Excuse me?" Natsu retorted. Uh oh...now Gajeel is getting a bit aggravated. "I said, where...is...our...thank you...for...saving...your...ass, pinky?" Natsu girtted his teeth. How dare this metal face call him _pinky_. Obviously he doesn't know that this 'pinky' will turn him into little iron rust.

"Gajeel stop it! He's probable;y just confused. He just woke up!" Wendy yelled. "Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell, and you are?" Wendy asked politely and tilted her head as she smiled. Natsu couldn't help but to smile back.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu what a catchy name. This grumpy little lump over here is Gajeel." Wendy said pointing at the cross-armed pierced man. Secretly Natsu wondered how many piercing this man has on is body.

"Say hi, Gajeel." Wendy said. He was being absolutely rude and today. Its like no one taught him people skills. "Not until this pink haired freak give me my thank you." Natsu gritted his teeth and glared at the man for the second time today.

"Now Gajeel I'm sur-"

"Who you calling pinky, tin can?"

This guy had guts standing up to him. Gajeel was surprised but nonetheless he staid in his position but smirked. "You freak. What are you going to do about it?" Gajeel was starting to underestimate the powers of this pink haired freak that was significantly shorter than he was.

And most definitely less buffed up then he was. If even had muscles that is. Natsu smirked. "I don't think you understand this but I'll fry your rusty ass in a heart beat." Natu retorted.

Gajeel was out of comebacks...

"Shut up, you weakling. Your all talk, but your hair shows your true colors. Girly." Looks like he hit the spot because Natsu was starting arise from his infirmary bed he was in. He didn't feel pain at all but rather refreshed. "All right tin can, come over here so I can turn your metal face into rust." Natsu said and got in a stance.

Gajeel turned his arm into a iron hammer. He was ready and prepared to beat the daylight at of this scrawny piece of crap. "Come at me, bro!" Gajeel said and so his wish came true when at the speed of lightning Natsu chared right at Gajeel. He was too fast. Natsu landed a straight blow to this metal mans face and pushed him back going straight though the wall.

Wendy couldn't have them destroying her 'mothers' hut which she built herself. She' might turn her into a toad or something. "STOP IT!" Wendy yelled unleashing her dragon's roar sending the two fighting fools through the roof.

"Wa, ahhh!

"Gahhh!"

* * *

"Dammit, stupid little girl and stupid tin can, metal face." Natsu cursed. He was lost now. He somehow got blown in a different direction then that Gajeel dude and suddenly landed somewhere in a forest.

Luckily for him he saw lights and he wandered off into the city. _'Lights? Where is it coming from?' _Natsu thought. He kept walking on the side walks until finally he met the source of the light. He looked across the street and saw as people (clubbers) were dressed up all fancy and walked down into the building.

Natsu followed behind a white haired lady. He came down the stairs after the long line of people were finally and was astonished it was some type of night club but a bit more than that. There was a perfectly large dance floor area where people danced most of them flushed indicating they were drunk messes.

Then there was a bar over at the side where it looked as if people were having a drinking contest and some where getting there fortunes read by some lady with cards. He looked to the right and saw a lounge are where people were gambling. He saw a man that kind of looked similar to the lady with the cards laying with some other dude.

They had the money in the middle and they were rolling dice while other men were either watching or playing there own card game. This was not a night club it was a casino of some sort with bars and money snatching games along with the dancing and drinking contest they even had slots and places where you could win money yourself instead of gambling with (greedy) elderly men.

And by the looks of this place it was a good source to find yourself a nice girl seeing as to how many men and women were grinding on each other, on walls or just dancing with the beat. Some were making out on tables. One would defiantly think: This is just the right place for a dirty little pervy player like Natsu.

He smirked as he saw a blonde women wink at him as she licked her fully red cherry off of her milkshake seductively before pooping it in her mouth and slowly swallowing it whole. For some reason it made Natsu became a little antsy and a bit sweaty. He didn't know what was happening to him. He had never felt this way before at seeing yet another girl throw herslef onto him except she wasn't 'actually' doing it. She was just turning him on.

Soon Natsu became draw towards the blonde girl without even noticing it. He could tell from her perfectly red and Flushed face that she was in fact drunk but still he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about her that made him feel a bit 'abnormal.'

The blonde girl flashed a seductive glare again before getting licking her straw and then laying it on her tongue so she could take a sip of what looked to be a strawberry milkshake. When she was half way done with the shake she had a bit of cream on her lips which she gladly took notice and pulled her tongue out to lick it off.

Natsu could only watch as the mysterious blonde's pulled upwards in satisfactory of seeing as he was now engrossed in her or more like her body. The blonde women lifted from her chair and disappeared in the crowd not before giving Natsu a wink and slipping into the crowd going towards the lounge.

Natsu followed her. He wanted to know who this girl was seeing as she got his undivided attention. Her black dress only inches or below her butt not that it nattered because the tight dress she was wearing perfectly framed her hips along with her nicely shaped curves. But what got him the most was those HUMONGOUS boobs.

Which of course the dressed did good for as so it had a split in the middle showing her cleavage and especially her creak in between which he found...somewhat delicious. Where he was from the girls had big boobs but this blond girls were the biggest he's seen since he saw his first 'real' pair.

He followed the blonde to the lounge room where all type of girls and boy were hanging around and she just happened to be sitting there alone sipping on a whisky. Natsu smiled as he sat next to the girl and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Well if it isn't mister stare-at-you-while-your-drinking-a-milkshake." The blonde smirked at the pink haired player. She was the one who was all all over him in the first place and now she wants to make jokes. "Haha very funny.' Natsu said as he leaned back on the couch. The still unknow blonde smirked at the man next to her.

"So what brings you here, eh? I don't remember seeing a rosy headed boy anywhere around here before." The blonde said as she took in her drink in one gulp. "Yo, Kinana sweetie!" Lucy called out. "Get me two more whiskies for me and rosy here!" She smiled. "I'm on it!" The purple headed girl called back out.

"Isn't she just a good girl?" Lucy said thinking of Kinana as some kind of pet figure that does what ever she's says. Natsu smiled. She must be really drunk, "Nah, I'm from out of town. Some guy hit me with a car from behind and my car fell of the road." Lucy stared at him squinting her eyes.

"Hey, hey! You-you're that...that-that guy with the uh...the uh red corverdedette thingy." Lucy stammered on the word. "I saw you on da-the new and stuff..." Lucy said. Kinana delivered there drinks. "Wow you're like seriously...like seriously super famous. Hi!" Lucy said repeating some words and waving.

"Will you...like...sign me?" Lucy said and pulled out a black marker. Natsu smirked and grabbed the marker from te drunken blonde. Since the first bare skin his little pervert eyes had landed on was her breast he too the courtesy to sign them. Yup, both.

"Hahahaha!" Lucy giggled. "It tickles..." She said. Nasu snickered at the girl. Natsu being silly started to tickle the drunken blonde all over. "Aha ha ha ha...!" Lucy broke out. "You know, rosy, I like you...I like really, really, really like you a-lot." Lucy said and planted a kiss on his lips and then broke away as she hiccuped and giggled.

"You never told me your name." Natsu said intigued by the blonde. "Lushy...call Lucshy." Lucy said as she started to fall asleep. "Lucy...Luce! Thats what I will call you." The blonde giggled again and Natsu started to slip his hand a bit downwards in between her thighs and as if on cue Lucy slapped his hands away.

"Woah there buddy...aha!" She couldn't stop giggling for some reason. "I don't...like... I don't have sex before ike the first date and stuff so move them palms away!" Lucy said playfully. Natsu couldn't even take her seriously like that.

"Then tomorrow lets go on a date Luigi."

"Mmmmm...kay." The blonde said as she began to fall asleep. "Where do you live again?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled "Sunset Park, 20th floor..." She said and dozed off. Natsu could only watch as the blonde snored. He picked her up bridal style with her hands snaked around his neck and her fast buried in the crook of his neck.

He walked out the club and followed the address Sunset Park, 20th only to see it was right across the street. All he had to do was walk one or two blocks cross the bridge and then he was there. He walked into the apartment ignoring the stairs of neighbors. When he finally reached the seventh floor he walked until he reached the door that labeled.

He needed a card to get in and searched the girl's purse for a verification card. Luckily she hadn't lost it somewhere and it was right in the little pocket of her wallet. He stuck the card in and pulled it out. The door automatically unlocked and he was able to get it with no hassle.

The best part was that no one tasered him thinking he ws a rapist. He set the drunk girl down on her bed and observed the place. It was pretty neat. She had lots of wide space. She had a pool with a hot tub outside. She had a dining room and a living room with a flat screen TV above them.

Upstairs there were two master bedrooms that looked like they were taken by two girls and then four more that had beds in them. Probably the guest room. He suspected that the room that had the name Lucy on the chest was her room. He laid her down but seeing as the dress looked uncomfortable he ripped it off of her.

Feeling tired himself he laid down next to sleeping beauty. He took his shirt and pants of leaving him only in his boxers and laid down next to her. He wasn't going to do anything and wen morning his she'll thank him for returning her home safely.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you liked this chapter and as casually don't forget to leave yet some more beautiful reviews.


	3. She will be mine

Chapter 3: She will be mine!

_Previously..._

_Upstairs there were two master bedrooms that looked like they were taken by two girls and then four more that had beds in them. Probably the guest room. He suspected that the room that had the name Lucy on the chest was her room. He laid her down but seeing as the dress looked uncomfortable he ripped it off of her._

_Feeling tired himself he laid down next to sleeping beauty. He took his shirt and pants of leaving him only in his boxers and laid down next to her. He wasn't going to do anything and wen morning his she'll thank him for returning her home safely._

* * *

Lucy squirmed around feeling like she was stuck in between something and she couldn't get out. _'What is this...?'_ Lucy thought. She moved around more trying to get out of 'its' grasp but it only pulled her closer and embraced her tighter.

Although frightened this 'thing' felt warm. She at first thought it was her pillow until she felt breathing on her neck. Lucy's eyes snapped open only to see a pink haired male laying in front of her, staring intently at her. He smiled. "Well... Good morning my lo-"

_Bam!_

"Kyaa! Rapist!"

Lucy screamed to the top of her lungs. Soon a girl they heard foot steps and a girl with while hair came in. "Lucy! What is...!" She trailed off as she saw the pink haired man rubbing the place where he was hit, hissing in pain. "...it?" She said confused. Lucy sighed in relief. "Angel you're here! Quick call the police I've been sexually harassed!"

Angel confused titles her head but then instantly smirked. "Oh, I see...I'm sorry for interrupting." Angel gave Lucy a wink and turned to leave before being stopped by the blonde girl. "No, don't leave me in here with this guy!" Lucy said. Why was he even in here, she doesn't even know him, All she could remember was her entering the club an having a 'few' drinks with Cana and Mira.

A cold breeze from the window and Lucy shivered feeling a bit...light. She looked down. "W - what happened to my dress!" Lucy yelled, finding herself in only her lingerie, Natsu had to admit. She looked fine... Of course her breast were considerably huge in size but that wasn't the only thing perfect about her. He loved her oily skin... her body shape was so curvy and... her ass was nicely shaped too he thought along with her legs that were gorgeous and pretty. They were so perfect.

"Nice legs Luce, what time do they open?"

Lucy blushed at his flirty remark and threw her pillow at the man embarrassed. "S -shut up! I don't even...! Wait. how do you know my name!?" She yelled at him. Natsu tilted his head as he caught the pillow in his hands and rested his head on it. "So, you don't remember?" He said.

The blonde scrunched her face. "Huh? Don't tell me you...no! I wanted to stay going with out sex!" Lucy gasped. "Wha - what if I'm pregnant! Or worst, what if I have AIDs or something!?" Natsu rolled his eyes. Even if he did have sex with her, he wouldn't of got her AIDs...that's basically making fun of him. Or so he thought.

"You can save all your unnecessarily worries, I didn't do anything to you." Natsu said. "All I did was take you home when you were drunk, and from what I know you were the one who was trying to get in these pants.." Natsu said patting himself while smirking at the dumbstruck Lucy. Lucy gawked at him wide eyed before brushing him off. "What nonsense are you talking about? I don't hook up with strange men at bars!"

Natsu smirked and his eyes fell a little lower edging her to look down too. "What are you - What the hell is this marking!?" She screamed. She saw two sloppy signatures that both spelled Natsu. "Don't you remember you asked me to sign _both_ of them for you." Natsu said and Lucy eyes went wide. "No, no, no. I wasn't even talking to you!" She protested.

Natsu stood up and got closer to her face. "Why are you so in denial, Luce? You said you liked me a- lot and you even _kissed_ me..." Natsu paused for a moment taking in the time to see her flustered face. "...on the lips." In an instant steam was blowing out of Lucy's ears with her face as red as a tomato. Suddenly all the memories of the previous night had came rushing back to her.

Lucy face turned red even more, if that was even possible as she remembered all the things she did with the milkshake, how Cana made her drink around 30 share (mega) sized bottles of every type of wine or alcohol she could find in the bar including, vodka, whiskies, or just some straight up beer. She remembered how he signed her breast and most importantly when _she_ kissed..._him_. Lucy sunk to the floor. "No... It can't be... " Lucy said as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"No..."

"Huh?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Natsu looked at her in confusion Maybe the girl finally went crazy? "No way, I refuse to believe I kissed this erotic fool!" Lucy said pointing her dainty finger at the shirtless man. "But Luce, you did." A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. "And what's up with this 'Luce' crap, my name is L-U-C-Y!"

"You said I could call you that."

"What!? When!?"

"Last night of course!"

Lucy cringed. It seems like everything happened last night. Just what in the world was she saying last night. _'This little freak better not have did anything to me! Or else...!' _Lucy thought to herself. How dare he come into her home and while she was drunk at that! And what the hell happened to security!?

"Ugh... Oh my gosh." Lucy let out a huge sigh and rubbed her temples. She didn't want to talk about this any longer. It was giving her a massive headache. "Look, what was it? Nurosu...?"

"Natsu." The said man corrected.

"Natsu..." Lucy said. "Whatever you _'think'_ happened last night was a mistake. So if you would please just get out of my house and lets pretend that this never happened, okay?" Lucy said. She wasn't in the mood to even look at his perverted face.

"But I can't, Luce!" Natsu said. Lucy's head snapped up to look in the eyes of an idiot. "What do you mean, But I can't Luce!? I just told you to . So, get out!" Lucy said pointing to the door. "But what about our date!" Natsu whined with puffy cheeks. Lucy's mouth dropped. "Don't tell me... "

"Yup! Last night you said we could go on a date!" Natsu said pumping his fist into the air. Lucy tilted her head. "Why the heck would I agree to that!?" She yelled at him. "Because... " Natsu said as if it was obvious. "Afterwards we can have sex, duh!"

"..."

"..."

There was a pregnant pause before...

_BAM!_

"You pervert what did you just say!?" Lucy said rolling up her sleeve, getting ready to punch this boy square in the face again. "Ouch, Luce! Your so mean!" Natsu whined. "I don't even understand all I said was afterwards we can have se -"

_Slap!  
_

"Baka, shut up!" Lucy said this time kicking the defenseless boy in the face. Before Natsu could even say ouch he found himself colliding with Lucy's room wall. "Gah!" Natsu panted out. "Wow... Your strong."

"H - H - How dare you, say that to me?" Lucy said waving her finger. "Have you no common sense!?" She yelled. Natsu smirked. "Oh stop acting all innocent. You know you want me." Natsu said rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Apparently I haven't hit you hard enough." Lucy said. "How many times do I need to tell you to get it through your thick head? We are not going on a date and we are never, ever, in a million years when the world has blown up due to human causes are ever going to have sex...!" Lucy said slowly but loudly.

"That's what you think... " Natsu said under his breath. "What was that!?" Natsu holded his ears. "Wow... You talk really loud." Natsu said trying to get his hearing back. "That's because you're making me so angry." Lucy said refraining from talking to loud this time.

But why? Like she cared what he said, she could talk as loud as she wanted and she didn't have a care in the world towards what other people think.

"Whatever, just please get out... " Lucy said looking straight at Natsu but then looking further down to his chest. He didn't have a shirt on, so how come she only just noticed his ripling muscles. She can't lie they were gorgeous a perfect;y shaped six pack. Those abs were fine. Well, that what her mind was telling her.

Unfortunately her thoughts got cut off when she saw a smirk appear on the face that belonged to that body. The face that she just now started to hate more than anything. "Mmm, whats this? Is someone checking me out?" Natsu said, winking at the blonde. Lucy blushed a thousand shades of red and looked away. "No - no!" She stuttered.

"No way, just go put a shirt on, fool."

"You know you're just begging to see me this way longer. Admit it, you were checking me out."

"No! I wasn't now leave me alone!"

Natsu erupted into laughter. "Your words may deny it but your face definitely tells me what you really feel." Natsu said pointing at her now scarlet face while crutching his stomach as he laughed at the women. "Your face is even redder now! Bwa...ha!" Natsu laughed. Yes her face was even more red but he was mistaken on one thing.

She wasn't flushed with embarrassment but more like boiling with anger. How dare he laugh at her? He has no right. She thought to herself as she mentally cursed the pink headed fool, muttering incoherent words.

"Look, I don't even care anymore. Just... ." Lucy said, pushing the man out her room and down the steps. "But Luce -" Natsu struggled and wiggled around trying to get the girl to let him go. She was surprisingly strong for a... Girl.

"Don't you Luce me!"

"But what about -"

"I'm not going on a date with you, now please get out!"

With one last push Natsu was finally out of her apartment, where he should of been in the first place. Well that's what she thought. After all, its not every day you see some pink haired guy telling you all sorts of dumb crap you couldn't even remember yourself.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Finally... " She said collapsing on the couch. This was the last time she would ever see that pin haired freak, so called 'Natsu' ever again. Or at least she hoped. "Ah... Lucy, why would you do that?" Angel said pouting. "You could of finally hadden a boyfriend! He was even offering to... Seal the deal." Angel winked at the scarlet Lucy who was now getting the memo.

"But, you just don't... No, you can't do that with someone you met only a few minutes ago."

"Technically yesterday..."

"How do you even know if its true?"

"Well he was here with you, wasn't he?

Lucy sighed again. "Well, who cares. He already left and theres no telling where he is now." Lucy continued. "And plus... He must be some type of male model froma foreign country. He sounds like he travels a lot and plus he signed my... Boobs, so he must something important."

"A model, you say?" Angel said a smirk creeping up. "Yeah, I mean... His abs were... Uh...err.'" Lucy stammered on the words to say. She wasn't going to say they were hot or anything even though in her head she was practically gushing on them. She cursed her mental fan girl.

"Oh Lucy, why is it so hard for you to say that his six packs were down right sexy?" Angel said as if reading the blonde's mind. "I - I -I...' Lucy said blushing."Angel was teasing her. And by the looks of it she was enjoying it too.

"A - Angel... How can you -"

Suddenly with an idea, Angel rose and went to the refrigerator. "Oh no..." Angel said acting as if she was totally bummed. She quickly took the milk and spilled it over into the fridge. "Huh?" Lucy said surprised. "Lucy darling, the milk. It spilled." Angel said with bits of tears in her eyes.

Usually a person wouldn't fall for someone 'crying' over spilled milk but Lucy knew how much this girl enjoyed milk. "Lucy... Please." Angel said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Please, by me some more milk. I'll clean it up but please." Angel said sweetly. "If I don't have milk, I'll die."

"I'm on it! Lucy said and grabbed her skirt that just happened to be on the couch and her white leather jacket and black combat boots aswell. She headed out the door but not before saying she'd back in about ten minutes time. Angel smirked,

"Oh no my dear. You won't be back as soon as you thought and say hi to Natsu,will you...?" She said quietly though Lucy head already exited the building. Today was there only day off of work and she thought that the blonde should at least spend it with someone other than her since they were basically always together and the girl really needed a boyfriend.

* * *

Lucy hit the button to the bottom level. "Milk, milk, milk." Lucy said over and over again trying to remember. She had sort of a habit of forgetting things that she was suppose to do in a matter of minutes whenever her mind was focused on something else and right now she was focused on the 'boy'.

She had hoped that by now had lost himself somewhere. She did in fact send him to an unknown floor after she pushed him in the elevator and force closed the door so he wouldn't have time to get out. But the thought was quickly proven to be right when she arrived at the lobby only to see no pink haired annoying boys but instead a lot of business people or expensive looking people with daughters that were applying their make up every five seconds, some even popping pimples while at the same time checking to see if anyone was looking.

Lucy cringed as she saw one teenager pick her nose. Gross! Lucy shot the girl a quick look and left the building but not before being bombarded with the same girls asking if she was really 'the' Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh my gosh... Is it... This cannot be true!" One blonde girl said. This was the one constantly putting on eye make up and applying to much lip gloss. But its highly understandable. I mean look at her mother. She was doing the same thing and she looked as if she had just come out of plastic surgery and her face was stuck with her cheek bones all the way up to her eyes.

If looks could kill, Lucy would of already been dead the moment she walked out of the elevator. "Is it really -"

"Yes, yes. Its me, model." Lucy said quickly. She wanted to get out of there before they touched her because for one she didn't see miss picking her nose over here wash those hands but instead wipe them on the newly red as a ruby lobby couch.

"Oh my gosh... Can I get your autograph." The brunette, which was the bugar picker had pulled out her pen. Lucy smiled awkwardly. "No that's okay, I have my own special marker." Lucy said thankful that she still had the black marker in her purse, which just so happened to be the same marker that she was autographed with.

Lucy quickly signed the blonde's hand and the two brunettes, who looked like twin's paper. They squealed and walked back to tell their mothers perhaps. Lucy quickly strode out the lobby door, held open by the man that always stood out side the door opening it up for people.

"Mornin' Lucy!"

"Good morning, Benny! Have a nice day!"

"You too and be careful, some new people are movin' in."

Lucy nodded and started to walk further away from the building. Benny was from the country which is why he had a southern accent sometimes. Everyone knew Lucy from when she was a baby so her being a model was nothing. It was just same ol' Lucy. And she liked it that way. No screaming fans or paparazzi bombarding her with questions and following her wherever she went. She was glad to have grown in this nice big town because she absolutely hated when people got into her personal life.

Lucy walked down the side walk kicking the stones and little rocks in her way out onto the street. Sometimes she felt like what she had wasn't really enough to satisfy her. Its not like she didn't like her job as model. She did. She met new people and paid her a fair amount of money but is this really for her?

She always had wanted to live somewhat on the adventerous side like being some explorer or a pirate of some sort. Lucy laughed. "A pirate... How childish of me." She said to herself. To her pirates were just nothing more than bandits that liked to steal money from people and kill them in the after wards. She had heard stories of them in the past about them using dirty tricks but what about the life they lived?

Out on the sea seemed great and adventerous. They were like rebels, breaking the law and never looking back, not even once. Maybe she could be some sort of criminal or something. Lucy shook her head. "No, then that would just get me in a load of trouble... " Lucy muttered out loud to herself.

"What would get you into a load of trouble?"

Lucy stumbled backwards at the sudden voice she snapped her head upwards to see of whom this voice belonged to. Only to her dismay she caught the onyx eyes of someone she had hoped she wasn't going to see. "Pinky... "

"Hey, its Natsu!" The man yelled. "Whatever." Lucy said and walked past the boy." Natsu tilted his head but started to follow right after her. "So Luce, where are we going?" The blonde just didn't pay any attention to him. "I don't know about you but I'm going to the grocery store."

"The grocery store... How boring."

"Well, no one asked you to come."

"But if I didn't come then you would be all lonely."

Lucy cocked an eyebrow. "Says who?" She retorted. "Lucy, you're really bad at hiding your emotions. Just now your head was down adn you looked sad." Natsu said, drapping his arming around her shoulders making her tense a bit.

"I wasn't sad and get your stupid arm off of me!"

"Hey my arm isn't stupid, its super important."

"Oh really, I bet it is... " Lucy said sarcastically, not even glancing at the play boy beside her. "I can't tell if your being sarcastic or just trying not to pay attention to me." Natsu said trying to get her to look at him. Lucy just walked over to the dairy aisle and started to search for milk.

"Try both." The blonde girl replied. Natsu pouted. "Luce, why you so mean. All I've done was try to get along with you." Natsu whined. He was right.. He was trying to get along with her but ffor some reason he just kept hitting the wrong spots and the more he tried the more it aggravated Lucy. To his pleasure, of course.

"Well, your not doing so well on that."

"But-"

"Natsu... Go away, please."

Natsu puffed his cheeks. "But why...?: Natsu said wiggling his arms towards the blonde. "As you can see I want nothing to do with you, so please...leave me alone?" Lucy said and started to walk away from the annoyed Natsu.

Suddenly he grabbed Lucy's hand making her snap her head back at him. "What do you want Natsu!" She yelled but he didn't say a word. His eyes covered by his bangs. "What wrong with you...?" Lucy said, slightly but really the least bit worried. Well more worried she wouldn't get home in time to enjoy her one day off from work.

Natsu pulled on Lucy's hand jerking her backwards. He spun her around to face him and then pushed her roughly against the wall in a corner, pinning her arms above her head with one hand and putting a firm grip on her waist with the other. Lucy plushed as his face got closer to hers.

It was starting to get hot and Lucy couldn't tell if it was just from her face heating up from how close he was or was it just the atmosphere doing this to her. She tried to back up a little but to her dismay there was no where to go, nowhere to run.

She was so embarrassed but not at the fact that he was about to kiss her but at the fact that what is someone comes and see's them. For some reason the thought of him kissing her wasn't such a bad idea. I mean he was good looking to her with those perfect soft looking lips that could just make her melt. And those muscles he had...

Oh god they were just so... Hot? Even though he didn't have his shirt on anymore she could still see those rippling muscles threw his pretty tight shirt. It was so... Hot? _'Hold the phone!'_ Lucy thought. _'There is no way, I should be thinking that right now!' _He was in fact pretty close to her face now. Their noses touching.

That was it he was going to kiss her. Lucy couldn't even try to get away even if she wanted to too. Her hands were pinned in his tight, firm grip. Was he always this strong? She could feel his strength all through her body when he suddenly pressed up against her.

She could feel his hard chest against her. With every second hes lowly got closer. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her lips and waited for it to come but...

It never did?

'What happened?' Lucy thought. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the all too familiar laugh a certain pink harred boy and felt the retreating grip he had on her disappear. "Eh?" She said confused. Natsu laughed, rolling on the floor crutching his stomache.

"Oh man, Luce... Haha, that expression was priceless!"

Lucy's eyes widened when she finally new what he was doing. He freaking tricked her. "Aha! You actually thought... That I...oh ha ha, that I was bout to kiss you?" Natsu erupted into more laughter as he kept playing the girls flustered face in his head over and over again.

Lucy balled her fist as she blushed in embarrassment. She could not belive he just did that to her. Clenching her fist together she stormed off, away from the boy, forgetting all about the milk. She was just to focused on what had just happened. She was getting so emotional.

She was standing there flustered ready for it to come only to have him laugh at her. But she should of known. This guy that she had just 'actually' met a few hours ago was an idiot. An absolute erotic fool that was only interested in teasing her and for that, she hated him.

"Oh come on, Luce! It was just a joke." Natsu said snorting a bit trying not to laugh at the angry blonde that was giving him the silent treatment. She ignored him walking on. She wanted to go home in crawl in her super comfy bed and just pretend that this never happened.

"Luce, please stop ignoring me!"

"Luce?"

"Luce..."

"Lucy? Luce, Luce, Luce, Lucy, Luce, Lucy, Lucy, Luce, Luc-"

"Shut up!" She snapped at the annoying man standing beside her. "Yay, you finally talked to me!" The punk haired man cheered, dancing around. "Honestly, your so childish."

"Says the girl giving me pointless silent treatment."

"Says the boy calling my name every second of the friggin' hour!"

Natsu pouted. "Its because you were ignoring me." Lucy rolled her eyes while crossing her arms over her rather large breast. "I wonder why..." She said sarcastically. "Mmm. What ever I can say your name whenever I want to!" Natsu said proudly as if he owned her.

"No the hell you can't!"

"Oh yes I can."

"Yes I can. Its my name!"

"Luce, you ain the only one with that name. What if I'm talking to another Lucy?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that they were fighting her a name that was hers. Sure maybe other people had that name but right now he was talking about her. "Oh my god...!" She yelled.

The first couple of seconds of walking were silent until naturally the peaceful silence was disrupted by non other than Natsu Dragneel. "So Luce. Now that we've had our first date can we just go straight to the sex?" Natsu wondered.

_Bam!_

"What did I just say about that? I will never in a million years, ever, ever, ever do anything like that with you..." Lucy said before walking off before stoping again to look at the now hurt man. "And stop saying it so boldly!" She said and started run off this time...like really fast.

Natsu quickly got up and started follow the girl. He doesn't know why, he doesn't care but he just needed to have this girl. She was something that caught his attention and now he wants her attention to be on him and him only.

She was definitely going to be his, and soon. But the questions still remain. Will he ditch her like the other ones? Maybe this time it'll be different... Or not.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading guys. And thanks more than ever fore the nice reviews. Hope you guys liked this new 4,000 worded chapter as a apology for not updating sooner. I've just had a lot on my mind lately and sadly I think coming down with writers block. But I promise next chapter will be updated as soon as possible. And remember to leave me a review!


	4. New Encounters, New Discoveries

**A/N: **OMIGOD guys... I took like two months to update this... I feel like I'm breaking a record or something :( Anyways sorry... and another thing (completely off topic), don't you think fanfiction should let us add in GIFS or maybe some images for our stories. That would make stories like x100 better to read, not saying that they already aren't fun but I just like the idea of adding in gifs or images...

Maybe one day?

* * *

_Previously..._

_Bam!_

_"What did I just say about that? I will never in a million years, ever, ever, ever do anything like that with you..." Lucy said before walking off before stoping again to look at the now hurt man. "And stop saying it so boldly!" She said and started run off this time...like really fast._

_Natsu quickly got up and started follow the girl. He doesn't know why, he doesn't care but he just needed to have this girl. She was something that caught his attention and now he wants her attention to be on him and him only._

_She was definitely going to be his, and soon. But the questions still remain. Will he ditch her like the other ones? Maybe this time it'll be different... Or not._

* * *

Chapter 4: New Encounters, New Discoveries.

Her feet hit the ground with loud pit pats as she ran across the busy streets of her hometown. She kept run as fast as she could hear the constant shouting of her name behind her as she ran getting closer and closer. She was almost going to be caught. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead she quickly swerved changing her course of direction to the right zipping between the tight wall space in the ally way, knocking down a few trash bins and buckets behind her creating a loud clatter sounds. She needed something just one little thing she needed to distract the one person following her every move so she could get away.

"Hey!"

Hearing the voice she despised so much she ran even faster trying to get away from _that _person. This 'person' was hot on her trail and this was a think fast moment and she wasn't going to waste what might be her only chance of escape. She quickly spotted the nearest trash bin on the corner and kicked behind her. To her dismay the man had only jumped over it smirking in her direction as if mocking her. Challenging her to do it again and so she did only this time he was to busy smiling at her that he didn't notice her kick a small bucket towards his feet causing him to trip over with a loud thump.

He started to roll until his back hit the wall. The girl smiled in victory as she successfully executed the first step of her plan. Now all that was left was to get the heck out of there before the guy caught up with her again. All she needed to do was get out of the ally when cross the street before the car stop lights turned green and she was stuck on the other side of the road for a whole ten minutes.

Usually the stop light or only one to two minutes but this 'particular' stop light had been broken and out of order ever since some stupid reckless driver hit it. The maintenance or whatever had repaired it and put it back up but they didn't repair it good enough so now when the light turns green its green for a whole ten minutes and when its red its only read for a minute and a half. The sucky part is that this road connects to where most people's jobs are and is the only road or path you can take which is why people rush to get there.  
They value their jobs so much they'd go as far as to push even little toddlers and old grannies and grandpa's just to get across in time.

People have sent letters to the mayor asking for it to be fixed but the girl guessed he probably couldn't read with him staining it all the time with ketchup, stuffing himself with hot dogs and fat cheeseburgers. He eats so much and is so lazy that everyone forgot his real name and just called him Big Mac or Mayor Big Mac for the formalities of course.

Shaking her head she kept running. Sadly she ran a little too much. Her legs were starting to give up on her and get tired of carrying her own weight. She shook her head in disbelief. She can't be _that_ fat, right? What the heck was she even thinking. She wasn't even close to fat nor chubby or chunky. Yeah maybe her thighs were a bit... thick and she had heard a lot of comments about her ass being fat but... It wasn't true, right?

She closed her eyes not thinking about until she knocked into something hard. Not hard like a wall but...hard. She fell back with a thud, nervously shaking as she felt something or _someone_ hovering over her. Slowly opening her eyes she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. She had just tripped him back there, it couldn't be him. How did he catch up to her?

Her eyes fully open she groaned when she saw the very one person she was trying to get away. His stupid smirk plastered on is face as if it was permanent and it was especially directed her. For the blonde he was referred to as the 'stalker' but to others he was none other than the pink haired idiot, Natsu Dragneel. "Fat ass! Get offa me!" Lucy cried and whine as she started flailing her arms out trying to escape the boy's immense body weight.

His smirk grew wider as she knew a smart comment was about to erupt from that loud mouth of his. "Me? Fat? Aha that's pretty bold coming from a _true_ fat ass like you. I wonder how your little ankles were able to carry all that weight for so long but in the end I guess they really couldn't handle it all." The rosy haired womanizer said as he referred to her over worked shaking legs.

Lucy eyebrows creased as she tried desperately to stop them from shaking but only failed miserably. "Ah, you don't have to hide it, ya' know." Natsu said as he started to flawlessly do push ups over top of the girl. "See if you work out your legs won't have to carry your massive weight because by the time your fit like me, there won't be any weight there to carry, you get me?

Lucy's eyebrows twitched in anger at the boy he was basically comparing himself to her and calling her fat at the same time! She wasn't fat. Otherwise she probably wouldn't have been modeling for sorcerer weakly. "Show off." She muttered at the boy who started to do push ups with only his one right thumb for support. Was he on steroids?

Natsu smirked hearing syllable coming out of the girl's mouth. It was true that he had very sensitive hearing even hearing things from a mile a way a long with a good sense of smell. He liked to think of himself as a highly trained werewolf hybrid super hero while Lucy on the other hand liked to think of as inhuman and creepy.

Too tired to say anything else Lucy shifted her head upwards giving herself full access to something she didn't plan on seeing. The inside of this unusually strong man's shirt. It was hanging loosely on his body and since it was still summer it was a light shirt. Up, down, up, down. The same pattern repeated itself as he pressed himself down on her only to go right back up again and then repeat.

The blonde watched and her mouth watered watching as his muscles flexed on the inside of his shirt with every downward and upward movement he made. She could see his rock hard abs which was probably what she felt when she had bumped into him and fell. His perfect six pack made her get a bit... heated. He was like those hot vampire she watched in movies all the time or those sexy werewolves that never wear their shirt.

He was...something.

Lucy took a sharp breath in as he pressed his muscles down on her again only to catch his attention. Unbeknownst he'd caught her staring he smirked and paused as soon as pressed down on her stopping right above her face. His nose barely touching hers. "You're drooling." He said as he resumed his daily push ups. Lucy snapped out of her daze feeling on her mouth. "Huh, what? Where!?" She yelled raising her hand under her chin only to feel nothing.

"Ugh." Lucy blushed as she realized he was caught staring at the male but decided to play it off as if it was nothing. Turning her head to the side she shifted her body uncomfortably as she felt his gaze on her, watching her every movement as if trying to read her very soul before plastering his signature smirk on his face. Again. And opening his mouth to say something again.

"Lucy you're such a pervert."

"What?"

"You were just perving me a second ago."

"Wha - No I was not! Natsu Dragneel you liar!"

The rosy haired male laughed as he stopped his pattern of push ups and lifting of the girl, not before dusting himself off first. He watched as she laid there frowning like a child who dropped its ice cream. "Aww.. Is someone disappointed they didn't get to keep peaking in my shirt."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "I wasn't peeking. Its just so happened that my eyes suddenly moved there for a quick moment. Nothing more nothing less." Natsu's grin grew even more. "Ah, so basically you're saying that you just can't keep your eyes from me even if you don't move then on your own, eh?"

"Eehhh!?" Lucy gasped at the boy's response. Somehow with every word he threw at her he backed her into a corner she couldn't get out of. This corner where she had nowhere to go and nothing more to say. Well, nothing good enough to get out if the invisible hold he put on her with his words. "I - I don't even know what you're talking about!" Lucy said and flushed. Natsu chuckled knowing that he one this round.

Again...

"My, my Lucy. You're so cute when you're all flustered like that. I think I might actually fall for you." Natsu said smoothly as he put and arm around the blonde, irritating her further but somehow she started to enjoy it and it just pissed her off even more knowing that she can't stop herself from feeling flustered and blushing even further.

"L - Leave me alone!"

"Ah, but is that what you really want?"

"O - Obviously!"

Natsu chuckled again. Lucy scowled. Why couldn't she stop herself from blushing? Somehow she thought that Natsu could see deep inside her that she enjoyed his company just as much has he did even though he was annoying and he always teased her. He was her bully and will always be. And for that she hated him but even so she was... having fun?

Out of nowhere Natsu erupted into a laughing fit. Lucy scowled as she turned her head to look at the grinning fool. "W - What are you laughing at!?" Lucy yelled believing. No, she knew he was laughing at her and when he lifted his very finger to point it at her it confirmed her suspicion. He _was_ laughing at her.

"Wow, Luce. You're so red I could fry an omelet on yer forehead with a side of bacon...!" Lucy's eyes widened and she stormed off towards her home before he could see her face reddening even more. If that was even possible. But this time it wasn't embarrassment that caused this reddening but yet the anger that rang through her whole body which made it seem like steam was coming out of ears and anyone who came within a one hundred mile radius of her would've been scorned by the heat she emitted off.

She wasn't a wizard and she wasn't apart of any magic school to teach but she did know how to pack a mean punch when needed to. Well it was strong enough to let her slip away from any danger.

Lucy entered her pent with the still giggling Natsu trailing behind her. "Well hello there guys!" Angel sweetly said waving cheerfully like there were no problems existing in the world what so ever. Now that, was the biggest lie anyone could of ever told. There were homeless people, to starving kids out there. This ugly yet beautiful carries many problems yet many chances and great opportunities that not so many get.

Natsu was a lucky fella alright. He could have been died in that car crash. And Lucy... well she could have been one of those homeless and starving kids out there with no one to turn to. They were one of those who got the opportunity to have what you would call, another chance in life.

Lucy grumbled letting a string of curses flow out of her mouth as she completely ignored her angelic co-worker and set her purse and keys down on the table while kicking her shoes off before trailing into the kitchen. Angel scrunched up her face. "Well, aren't you just a fresh pot of sunshine today." She said sarcastically only making the blonde glare at her as she sipped on her orange juice.

"Well since your unhappiness was most likely caused by our new little pet Natsu," Natsu tilted his head at the word 'pet' and raised his pink little eyebrows higher than the other. "I'll just skip on to the other stuff. I invited the guys over along with some girls we know and Mira said she was coming as well."

Lucy lifted a blonde eyebrow before making a questioning noise that made the juice vibrate in the glass cup she drank from. "Ah, well we haven't seen each other in sooo long and I think Natsu-kun should make more friends." Lucy stared at Angel for a while before getting a thought in her head. Natsu + Friends = Less bothering Lucy time! The math was easy to do. Lucy nodded profusely in glee at her new thought.

It was the perfect chance to get the idiot away from her. "Mhmmm. Call everyone just get them over here!" Lucy yelled. Natsu was about to be no more. Or so she thought.

* * *

"Ah, Lucy sweetie?" The white haired girl called. "Mmmm..." Lucy said. She was frustrated and tired. For the past one and a half hours after calling her long distance friends she had argued with the pink haired male non-stop. He just won't keep his mouth shut. Not that that is of any surprise to the blonde but he could be just a bit more... Quiet.

"Can you put this last plate on the table over there for me, please?"

"Mmmm..."

The blonde slowly took the plate from her angelic co-worker. Apparently a little too slow with not enough strength. Lucy dropped the plate full of cookies on the floor shattering the glass as well. Lucy looked down at the mess and frowned. "Sorry..." She said tiredly. Did the male really ware her out that bad? It was good thing that he was now upstairs taking a nap but with the loud crash the blonde knew he would be down in any moment.

"Its fine..." Angel sighed. "I doubt anyone would like my celestial cookies anyway."

Angel and Lucy both shared a similar liking towards celestial things though they never attended to actually use the magic but instead watch it from afar. "I like them, they're super cute." Lucy said smiling for once that day. Angel smiled back. "Mhm. Have you ever wondered what it would be like if we had celestial powers?" Angel said looking out the window as she sat on her stool.

"Sometimes. I always think about how life would be so different." Lucy said and continued. "If you had that power what would you do with your spirits?" Lucy asked turning her head to the white haired girl looking out the window as if in a trance. "I'd..." Lucy's heart rate increased for some reason. Did her co-worker also want to be friends with the spirits? The blonde hoped she wasn't the type to abuse her powers and use her spirits as tools.

"I would make them clean the floor."

"Eh?"

"Yup. We really do need some maids around here. Especially with your_ boyfriend_ coming for _long_ periods of time. _Every_ day. Just to see _you._"

Make them clean the floor? Lucy thought. Maids? Boy...friend...? Long...everyday...to see...me. Before the celestial lover could everyday start to complain the door bell rang. Not once. Not twice but it just rang. Along with loud banging and what seemed to be little shouts of someone saying, stop?

"Alright, alright! I'm coming, " Lucy said, annoyed at the constant noise at her door.

_"Gajeel stop it! That is soo rude!"_

_"Alright women, calm dafuq down!"_

_"I'm pretty sure that's 'my' line!"_

Lucy opened the door to be greeted by the wonderful sounds of a couple's bickering. "Gajeel, you dummy! I told you that - "

"Ahem…" Lucy cut the blunette off. The two turned their heads in shock. "Lucy, oh, we didn't see you there." Levy said. Lucy awkwardly laughed. "Well, it's nice to hear your bickering once again." Lev y returned the laugh and Gajeel just scowled.

"Well come in, come in."

"Lucy dear, who is it!?" Angel yelled from the kitchen. "Its Levy and Gajeel!" Lucy yelled. Angel did a quick 'eep' before skipping herself into the living room, her long ponytail of white swishing behind her head. "Well if it isn't my favorite book author in the whole entire world!"

"Angel… I didn't expect to see you here…"

"Oh, I never imagined being here either in this wonderful house."

"How long has it been? Like, one or two years now, yeah?

"Oh my, _way_ to long if you ask me, darling Levy."

Levy nodded in agreement before changing the topic. "So have you heard from Yukino in the past years?" Angel's face seemed to lose its happy features. "No… I think she's still mad at me." Lucy tilted her head. "But it's been almost 5 years now, can't she get over it? Forgive and forget?"

"I don't know at this point."

"…"

"…"

It was starting to get really silent. Gajeel was in the other room doing who knows what (most likely sitting in a corner, scowling at the wall).

Lucy was thankful that the door bell rung but instead this one was just a normal ring, which she was ever so thankful for. Lucy opened the door only to frown at the sight before her. Here stood 4 unsuspecting teens. One with scarlet red hair wearing armor? Another two girls with creepy unfaltering smiles on their face. There also stood a man… oh yes, a man who had no clothes on and girl behind him swooning over his, 'handsome' nakedness.

"Oh.. its just you guys," Lucy said. "Aha, how mean Lucy!" Mira said…still smiling. "Not like your face is a sight to behold either…" Gray, muttered along with Juvia's co-signing. Lucy glared at him. "Better be some, strawberry cake here," Erza said, sending her death glare to the blonde model. Lisanna just laughed awkwardly.

"Aha…ha…ha."

Lucy turned to Angel real slowly, giving the silver-haired girl a look that look like it meant nothing but really meant, 'please tell me you made strawberry cake."

Angel laughed and just looked away making the blonde freeze. "So, I'm guessing that this is everyone…" Lucy said. Angel nodded but seemed to be memorized by a certain ice mage. "So, Gray, baby," Angel started off ", How's your job working in an action movie?" Angel said, sitting next to Gray.

Unbeknown that a certain curly haired glared at her from behind. "Love rival…" Juvia muttered low enough for only her to here. "It's cool and all, get to show off my moves and yeah… I'm hot." Angel licked her lips while tracing circles with her finger on the man's thigh. "I'm really liking your choice of boxers today, Gray," Angel said winking ", Black really is your color."

Gray froze and looked down, noticing he had no clothes on what so ever. "Aw, shit." He swore. "I love it when you say that." Angel said, but Gray was to stressed on finding his clothes to even care.

"Um, maybe Natsu can give you some clothes."

"…"

"…"

"Who...!?"

As if on cue, the pink haired boy made his way downstairs, yawning. _Looks like the 'dragon' has waken from his sleep._ Lucy thought, ironically. "Well, nice timing Natsu, we were just talking about you." Natsu smirked sheepishly at the blonde only for her to roll her eyes and turn her head and attention away from him.

"Oh were you really know?"

"Yep, Lucy especially," Angel lied.

What a perfect way to start what seemed like a lover's quarrel. "Angel!" Lucy snapped her head at the silver haired girl who just shrugged. "Sorry Lucy, guess it just slipped." If there was a freakin' award for the best liar, Lucy was for sure Angel would win it.

How she could lie like a total pro, Lucy will never know.

Lucy scowled when she heard the erupting laughter coming from Natsu. "It's okay Luce, I already knew how much you wanted me." Natsu said and slouched on the couch. "Ugh, in your dreams," Lucy said. "Sometimes dreams can become reality," Natsu countered.

"_Sometimes_ but not _all_ the time."

Natsu raised his head just noticing the people in front of him. Two sexy white haired chicks, a hot but scary looking read, a cute but gothic and dead looking blue headed girl and another little petite innocent - looking one.

There was also a guy with really long hair and a lot of piercing that made him look like he was made out of steel and then there was…

"An exhibitionist?"

Natsu looked at Grey with an eyebrow raised. Just what type of people did this blonde girl hang out with? Grey's shocked face turned into that of angry man's expression. "What the fuck did you just call me?" He said, slightly bucking at the pink haired boy. Natsu, unfazed by this crossed his arms across his muscular chest and leaned back on the chair. "Well, if you were tryna keep this a secret, ya aint doin' a very good job, mate," Natsu said, randomly copying an Australian like accent. And Lucy couldn't but feel as if sounded very sexy when he did it.

"I'm not a fucking exhibitionist, dumbass! I just lost my clothes!" Grey yelled beginning to stand up from his seat. "Haha... that's funny because somehow I'm the dumbass but frankly I'm not the one who 'lost my clothes,' idiot." Lucy couldn't help but note that Natsu seemed strangely calm about this. Soon the two went back and forth, contrasting arguments being thrown across the room.

"Ah, Angel shouldn't we stop this."

"Hmm...? Why, they look like they're having soo much fun!"

"Angel..."

Lucy look at the girl worried. "Grey's a mage, and if he does something Natsu's dead for sure." Erza stood up quietly. "No worries, Lucy. I shall slay these barbarians before the-" Erza coughed. ", strawberrycake," Erza quickly said in between coughs. "I mean, your house is destroyed."

"Ya know what! That's just fucking it! Now you're gonna get it, _asshole_!"

"Come at me, _asswhipe_!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Grey began to attack Natsu. "Ice make lance!"Grey shouted. '_He's done!' _Lucy thought, horrified at the thought of having to pick up Natsu's limp and lifeless body after Grey was done. "Fire dragon roar!" Lucy's mouth dropped as a brilliant flame burst forth from Natsu's mouth and engulfed the ice mage in flames. For once in Lucy's life she just had to say it.

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

"Now get the hell up atta here, and neva come back!"

Lucy made a face as she picked up her thrown out stuff. She had just been kicked out of her penthouse by her rude landlord's daughter who was taking over the business. And it was all thanks to those two idiots. Natsu scratched the back of his head with an apologetic look. "Err... sorry Luce!" He said quickly. Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "Sorry? Sorry, is all you can say for this!?" She boomed.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Oh really, Natsu? Then tell me, who's fault is it?"

"It's your stupid stripper friend. He pissed me off."

"Yeah, but I don't remember his being the one who burned down my house!"

Lucy smacked Natsu on the back of the head. One hit. Two hits. Three, then four. "Luce! Please!" Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Do you know how much this cost!?" Natsu let out a girly scream. "Kyaaa!"

"Ugh, you idiot, idiot, idiot!"

Lucy started to chase Natsu around the front yard of the penthouse, not being bothered by the strange looks and little whispering now and then. "C'mon, Luce! Maybe if you kiss me, everything will be back to normal!"

Lucy picked up her shoe and aimed it at the boy. "Ugh! You - you deserve more beatings!" She threw the shoe at his head making his trip up. "Aaah... somebody help me!

* * *

**A/N:** Well haaay there, loves! I have a confession and an announcement to make. I went to my (fake) doctors, run by my B.F.F.U.A.R.O.Y (best friend forever until I 'accidently' run over you) and I was informed that I just might be secretly addicted to One Direction :0

Also... my BIRTHDAY is comin up! WOO HOO, YEAH BABY! WOOOOoooo... yeah...

...And its funny because like no one gives a fuck, like nobody cares, it's just a random strangers birthday _


	5. You're hot

A/N: With yet another chapter is me! Lets strive for 50 reviews, kay. Also, sorry for some of you that hade to read the WHOLE entire story over to remember what was going on :( But hey, don't blame me! Blame school for causing kids to have brain malfunctions…

* * *

_Previously..._

_"It's your stupid stripper friend. He pissed me off."_

_"Yeah, but I don't remember his being the one who burned down my house!"_

_Lucy smacked Natsu on the back of the head. One hit. Two hits. Three, then four. "Luce! Please!" Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Do you know how much this cost!?" Natsu let out a girly scream. "Kyaaa!"_

_"Ugh, you idiot, idiot, idiot!"_

_Lucy started to chase Natsu around the front yard of the penthouse, not being bothered by the strange looks and little whispering now and then. "C'mon, Luce! Maybe if you kiss me, everything will be back to normal!"_

_Lucy picked up her shoe and aimed it at the boy. "Ugh! You - you deserve more beatings!" She threw the shoe at his head making his trip up. "Aaah... somebody help me!_

* * *

Chapter 5: You're hot

Walking. Since she was a child she had always hated it and she continued to hated to this day. Her hair swishing behind her all up in one messy high pony tail. She had just gotten a fresh cut this morning once she saw she had started to gain split ends.

'And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line, now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever'

Angel smiled as she started to sing horribly to the lyrics to one of her favorite songs. "Oh, yeaaaah!" She moaned, making by-standers stare at her in either pity or utter confusion. Some started to walk away in fright.

Angel finally reached her destination at a certain boy's house. She knocked on the door waiting for an answer. "Eh!? Who is it!" A familiar deep voice said. "Its me, babe!"

"Um… I don't a 'babe,'" The voice continued, "Who are you really?" Angel face palmed. "Gray open this goddamn door, its me, Angel." She said as she banged on the door. The raven haired male finally opened his door only to be greeted with a silver haired girl with a pout on her face, furrowed eyebrows and her hands firmly on her hips.

"Err...whaddya wan't?"

"I want to come in, silly!"

Somehow her mood snapped back into cheerful. 'Maybe symptoms of bipolar-ness…' Gray thought silently in his head. He gave out a heavy sigh as he extended his arm to his right, opening the door wider for the girl to pass through.

Angel smiled and quickly obliged as she entered what she would call, 'the princess castle.' The said girl took a seat on the couch and admired how neat and tidy the place was. She had wanted to it to be messy so she could clean it up like how a wife would do for her husband. Oh, how she adored this man.

"Nice place you got here, Gray. Never thought you were the type."

"Why do you say that?"  
"I thought that you would probably be someone who never cared about tidying up. Kind of like Natsu." Gray's featured became more stiff as she heard the name of his new enemy. "You mean that hot headed idiot with that pink hair on him."

Angel smiled and nodded. "Don't you think is hair is so pretty?" She said, squealing. Gray let out a grunt of disgust. "More like gay…" He mumbled. "Might as well stick some unicorn and rainbow sticker on em." He said crossing his hands over his chest.

Angel shook her head. "Come on now. You know you secretly like him and his… muscular body." Angel said in a slow seductive tone. Gray nearly fell over. "What the hell, Angel!" He said in disbelief. "What… are you jealous?" She said. Outside she was calm and composed but on the inside she was hoping for a little satisfying reaction.

"Tch, naw' dude." Gray said, with no hint of jealousy in his voice, to Angel's dismay. She sighed. "Oh.." Would this guy ever be hers?

* * *

"Natsu, what are you doing! Put that back on the rack!"

"But, I wan't it!"

"Well, you can't have it."

Her stood a blonde and rossette haired girl and boy, shopping in wal-mart. "Pwetty pweease!" Natsu whined. Lucy, tired of receiving strange glares from other shoppers just sighed. "Fine, but that's it, now shush child!"

'Child?' Natsu thought. When did she ever get that impression of him? After they finished adding everything needed for their new apartment in their cart, the two made their way to the cash register. Well, maybe a couple meters away since there was a long line. They were next up until Lucy let out some incoherent words. "Dang! I forgot the milk, Angel's milk!"

Natsu tilted his head. "Is it really important if we don't get he milk. I mean, we're next line." Lucy pushed Natsu. "Another reason for you two hurry your ass up!" Lucy yelled. Natsu grumbled as he ran all the way back to the dairy section...way in the back of the store.

"Wait...what did she say get again?"

Natsu stood there for a couple of seconds with his fingers stroking his invisible beard in confusion. 'Did she ask for butter? No, maybe it was cheese. I'm pretty sure we already have milk so… it must be the cheese.' Natsu extended his arm forward, reaching for the cheese before pausing when he heard a conversation between a son and his mother.

Apparently it was about a giant poster of Wonder Women on a milk container.

"Mummy, why is Wonder Women not wearing any pants?"

"Because Wonder Women has amazing thighs and she could crush men with them if they insult her."

"I wanna be Wonder Women."

The mother sighed and shook her head, reaching for a carton of milk. "Don't we all…"

Natsu smiled and chuckled. He wished he had a mother to take him grocery shopping for milk. "Oh yeah…" He said remembering he had to get milk. He grabbed and quickly ran back in time to catch Lucy ringing up her last couple of items. "There you are!" Lucy said smiling brightly making a mischievous grin crawl up on the male's face.

"Hmmm, what this? Was someone worried about me?"

"Wha - why the heck would I be worried about you? You were only going to the milk aisle."

"Hmm...maybe so another sexy teenage girl won't steal me away from you?"

Lucy blushed a deep shade of red but tried to hide it by turning her head towards the cart where she placed the items on the belt. "Steal you away from me? And what other girl, there are no girls your age here." Lucy said but it backfired once Natsu pointed to a white haired girl just next to them.

This girl being, Lisanna Strauss. Sensing the duo's stare she looked up and smiled recognizing the two. "Lucy, hey! It's me." Lucy smiled back. "Uh, hey!" Lucy said bagging her items. "That'll be two hundred balens." Lucy quickly fetched her wallet in her back pocket. "Oh, here."

"What type of currency is that?"

"Balens, why?"

"I've never heard of it before."

"Really, what type of currency do you have where you come from?"

"Jewels." Lucy nodded her head. "I think I've heard of that before." Natsu shrugged. Lucy pushed the cart to where Lisanna was. Natsu smirked. "Hello there, beautiful." He said taking an interest in the girl. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Do you flirt with every girl you see?" She said. Natsu smirked and mouthed 'jealous' towards her making Lucy glare at him.

"Well see you guys later, gotta get home to Mira and Elfman. Nice seeing you again Lucy, Natsu!" Lisanna waved as the teens went their separate ways.

After packing everything in the car they decided to walk across the stress to starbucks. "Umm… what do you want?" Natsu asked. "Hot chocolate, please." Natsu shrugged. "Alright I'll order it," Lucy's eyes popped out of her head. Was Natsu Dragneel actually being a gentleman for her...maybe just this once. Natsu continued ", but you're paying." Spoke to soon.

Lucy pulled out her wallet and gathered her money. "I was just kidding." Lucy smiled in glee. She didn't have to spend on her money on her or her dumb and money-less companion. She took a mental note to remind him to get a decent job or at least go back home where he belonged. Now that she remembers why is he still here?

He could have caught a train or something to go back. Something wasn't right. And what about his family. She was sure that they would of came looking for him and sent out some type of missing posters. Lucy looked at the male intently. Just who was Natsu Dragneel.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

Lucy snapped out of her trance and glared at a little teenage skater boy who had caught her staring. "Damn punks…" Natsu came back and handed her, her cup but not without a little message at the bottome. Lucy looked down at the bottom of the cup where it said,

'Careful, the beverage you're  
about to enjoy is extremely hot.'

Lucy blushed as she saw what the male did. He had used a black marker and crossed out all the words except for three ones that made it look like,

'******** you're  
********** extremely hot.'

Natsu smiled and kissed her cheek making the female by-passers gush and make side remarks, "How cute."

"Ah, young love!"

"Remind me of my high-school romance days."

"Yeah, when you stole my suppose to be future husband!"

"Oh, shut up, Samantha. He didn't even know you were a girl back then!"

Lucy blushed and Natsu chuckled at the old grannies. They took a seat outside and watched the scenery before them. There was a lake across from them, the sunset making the lake shimmer. "Beautiful…" Lucy said. "I know…" Natsu said, staring at Lucy. Lucy blushed and threw her balled up napkin at his face. "I - I was talking about the scenery." Before Natsu could talk, some couple walks over and sits next to them talking about some unusual things.

_**Guy:** "Have you tried the bacon, mushroom and Swiss cheese burger?"_

_**Girl:** "Yeah, it wasn't bad, but I'm not a huge fan of mushrooms."_

_**Guy:** *starts singing super quietly* "Mushroom! Mushroom!"_

_**Girl:** *also super quietly* "It's a snake! A snaaaaaake! A snaaaaake!"_

_**Both:** "Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger!"_

They then go back to their conversation about various menu items, completely normal.

"..."

"..."

"The people here are weird…" Natsu mumbles quietly.  
"I know… I know."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was a short one and nobody likes those :( And guys, I think I may have accidentally told my friend we could go streaking together :0 Anyways...enough about me. How was your day? Good I hope? Don't forget to leave a review and smash that follow but and maybe favorite... For those who asked my birthday was on the twelfth (also on my profile).


End file.
